


How To Teach Your Doctor

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: M/M, Romance, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонард Маккой ни за что не хотел учиться летать на шаттле, но Чехов его переубедил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Teach Your Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная версия последней увольнительной перед гибелью «Энтерпрайз».

Единственным курсом в Академии Звёздного флота, который Леонард Маккой наотрез отказывался посещать, было руководство по управлению шаттлами «для начинающих».  
  
— А на что нам транспортер? — спрашивал он у инструктора, когда тот пытался заставить его ходить на занятия, хотя вообще-то курс был дополнительным.  
  
— Он может сломаться, — говорил инструктор терпеливо.  
  
— Починят, — пожимал плечами Маккой, добавляя: — А если не починят — придётся выживать на той планете, где высадили. Для этого необходим курс выживания, так что до свидания, я пошёл учиться чему-то действительно полезному.  
  
Джим Кирк всячески пытался уговорить друга, однако Леонард был непреклонен.  
  
— Я доктор, а не пилот! — сердито ворчал он на все попытки предложить ему свою помощь в обучении. — Если врача не сможет вытащить его собственная команда, то лучше умереть, чем служить в ней.  
  
Кирк сдался на третьем году обучения, остальные — ещё раньше. И, наверное, так бы Леонард и не научился водить шаттлы, если бы не Павел Чехов.

  
  
***

  
  
Павел, надо отдать должное его гениальности, на Леонарда никогда не давил: ходил в гости в медотсек, потому что «просто скучно стало, решил вот с вами поговорить». И при большом аврале, если что-то случилось на планете, но лететь никуда не надо было, даже помогал младшему медперсоналу. Случилось ему и ассистировать Леонарду во время сложной операции в полевых условиях – на незнакомой планете весь десант был заблокирован обвалом пород, глушащих все (в том числе и транспортера) сигналы.  
  
Поэтому Леонард воспринимал Павла чуть ли не само собой разумеющейся частью своей жизни: захаживал в его каюту на «разговоры за жизнь», знал пароль от его шкафчика со спиртным и подтаскивал оттуда подарочки для Джима, замещая их в увольнительной чем-нибудь домашним и забористым. Павел такое любил, в отличие от водки, что лично для Леонарда стало неожиданностью.  
  
В общем, уж от Павла наставлений в нелёгком деле пилотирования шаттлом Леонард точно не ожидал.  
  
А зря.

  
  
***

  
— Доктор, — как бы невзначай начал Павел во время одного из посещений медотсека, — я слышал, вы не умеете водить малый космический транспорт?  
  
— Не умею, — ворчливо подтвердил Леонард, — и учиться не буду. Зачем оно мне?  
  
— Действительно… — Павел о чём-то задумался на полминуты, потом кивнул своим мыслям и продолжил разговор как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
И тут бы Леонарду насторожиться… Но ведь от того, кто тебя ни разу не подводил, подлянки ожидаешь менее всего.  
  
Поэтому, когда наступила долгожданная увольнительная на Йорктауне, Леонард честно собирался проспать её с краткими перерывами на еду, и в его планы уж точно не входил Павел Чехов в лётном костюме.  
  
— Доктор Маккой, — сказал он тоном, которым Джим обычно назначал девушкам свидания, — я решил, что вам всё-таки нужны уроки вождения. Насчёт моей квалификации не беспокойтесь — мне приходилось обучать и более сложных курсантов.  
  
— Ни за что, — отмахнулся Леонард, хотя ему польстило, что Павел — единственный из всех — пришёл к нему сразу в экипировке. Собственно, подошла бы и их обычная форма, но на мелких судах, в том числе и шаттлах, она сильно отличалась.  
  
И, что греха таить, Павлу очень шёл тёмно-синий с жёлтой отделкой мундир.  
  
— Как хотите, доктор, — пожал плечами Павел и загадочно улыбнулся, — только помните: если Магомед не идёт к горе, гора идёт к Магомеду.  
  
— И кому-то пора перестать употреблять запрещённые вещества, — добавил Леонард и отвернулся от Павла, делая вид, что ужасно занят. — Ступайте, Чехов — я никуда не пойду.  
  
Павел вышел, ничего не ответив, и Леонард расслабился, но через несколько минут его, собирающегося покинуть медотсек, вдруг вызвал Скотти.  
  
— Доктор Маккой, вы там? — спросил он деловито, и Леонарду ничего не оставалось, как ответить:  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Не шевелитесь, — ехидно произнёс Скотти, и Леонард почувствовал, что его куда-то транспортируют.

  
  
***

  
  
— Добро пожаловать на шаттл «Надежда»! Пристегните ваши ремни, пилот — просто сумасшедший!  
  
Павел откровенно веселился: Леонард оказался рядом с ним, шаттл был уже в воздухе, и, чтобы его посадить и выйти, Леонарду пришлось бы научиться водить. Гениальный план, вполне в духе Павла.  
  
— Чехов, а ну немедленно верните меня на «Энтерпрайз»!  
  
— Чтобы я просто так проспорил Скотти ящик бабушкиной сливовой наливки? Da shchaz, размечтались, — бодро ответил Павел, устанавливая автопилот, — ваш лётный костюм в хвосте, с размером, надеюсь, угадал. Я на глазок.  
  
Леонард набрал было воздуха, чтобы выдать какую-нибудь тираду в духе «если вы сейчас же меня не вернёте, то я…», но и тут у Павла в запасе оказался рычаг давления:  
  
— Будете возражать — буду смотреть, как вы переодеваетесь, — невозмутимо заметил Павел, и Леонард подавился воздухом, — вы мне уже давно нравитесь, доктор, и я немного устал дрочить на светлый образ, знаете ли.  
  
— А полёты-то зачем? — отмер Леонард и решил использовать единственное, что пришло ему в голову.  
  
— Боюсь за вас, — пожал плечами Павел, — возьмёте и погибнете где-нибудь, если нужны будут навыки пилотирования. А я с вами даже ещё не переспал.  
  
После такого резкого напора Леонарду бы испугаться, но ему почему-то нравилось. Неужели в нём всё это время сидел чёртов адреналиновый наркоман? Впрочем, судя по многообещающему взгляду Павла, ему предстояло немедленно в этом убедиться.  
  
— Отвернитесь, Чехов, — скомандовал Леонард, — я согласен.  
  
И Павел тут же отвернулся, напевая какую-то песенку на русском:  
  
— Spr’ach za visokim zaborom defchonku, vikradu vmeste s zaboram…  
  
Леонард, конечно, мог вырубить Павла и попросить Скотти транспортировать его обратно на «Энтерпрайз». Но ящик наливки было откровенно жалко, от собственной трусости — неожиданно стыдно. Да и так, как Павел, к нему никто и никогда не подкатывал, и это подкупало.  
  
Поэтому Леонард переоделся и прошёл к сиденью второго пилота.  
  
— Командуйте, Чехов, — со вздохом сказал он.  
  
Павел улыбнулся:  
  
— Вам очень идёт лётная форма, доктор. Итак…

  
  
***

  
  
Всё-таки Павел не лгал — он действительно был замечательным инструктором: не использовал узкоспециальных терминов, все свои действия показывал в режиме «автопилот с возможностью корректирования курса», устанавливаемом вручную — это Леонард знал точно. Их в университете пытались после симуляторов сразу усадить за штурвал. Но Леонард оказался не готов к тому, что от любого его движения пол под ним будет крениться в заданном направлении так, что он увидит это в иллюминаторе.  
  
Сейчас почему-то так страшно не было. Руки всё ещё холодели и сердце каждый раз ухало в пятки, когда Павел показывал резкий уход вниз или вверх, но в такие моменты Леонард или начинал выглядеть испуганным, или становился совсем уж отчаянным тормозом, иначе как объяснить, что Павел тонко чувствовал, когда прикоснуться к нему, своей ладонью направить его руку на нужный рычаг… Постепенно Павел переместился ему за спину, инструктируя аккуратно и тщательно, потихоньку открывая Леонарду, как оказалось, очень простой комплекс действий по управлению малым летательным аппаратом.  
  
И, когда Павел наконец сел рядом и отключил автопилот, Леонард уверенно повёл шаттл над каким-то парком. Внизу расстилался оазис зелёного среди небоскрёбов и площадей, так что Леонард залюбовался, не переставая контролировать шаттл.  
  
— У вас сейчас лицо такое вдохновенное, — вздохнул Павел вслух, — так бы и поцеловал.  
  
Леонард посмотрел на него, ловя по-юношески влюблённый взгляд, и не выдержал:  
  
— Я вас сам поцелую, Чехов, — и, когда Павел удивлённо похлопал ресницами, мстительно добавил: — но не раньше, чем мне пригодятся ваши уроки.  
  
Павел звонко рассмеялся, и Леонард отметил, что смех у него был восхитительный.  
  
— Вызов принят, доктор, — сказал он.

  
  
***

  
  
А спустя сутки Леонард благодарил бога, чёрта и все сверхъестественные сущности, что Павел успел обучить его необходимым навыкам. Инопланетный корабль был вовсе не похож на шаттл, но азами управления любым транспортным средством такого класса Леонард обладал, а потому быстро приспособился и вскоре уже довольно сносно летал, совершенствуясь с каждой минутой. Что и спасло в итоге жизнь Джиму Кирку.  
  
— Вухуу! — откровенно наслаждаясь полётом прокричал довольный собой Леонард, направляя корабль к земле, пока Спок и Джим ворковали друг над другом.  
  
И уже после приземления первым делом пошёл искать Павла, но в общей толпе, которую образовали члены экипажа, не смог найти сразу.

  
  
***

  
  
В итоге Леонард встретил его только в коридоре гостиницы, куда их поселили на время постройки нового корабля.  
  
— Здравствуйте, доктор, — устало улыбнулся Павел, — вам понравилось летать?  
  
— Безумно, — не стал врать Леонард, — я вам обязан…  
  
— Не стоит, — махнул рукой Павел, — и можете не исполнять своего обещания. Я всё понимаю.  
  
Леонард недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Что такое, Чехов? — переспросил он. — Что вы понимаете?  
  
— Ну, — замялся Павел, — на что оно вам надо? Я знаю о вашем разводе, доктор, и не хочу обременять вас отношениями…  
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне отношения? — спросил Леонард, по привычке вычленяя из речи «пациента» нужную для анамнеза информацию.  
  
— Я бы предложил, — согласился Павел, — у меня к вам самые серьёзные на…  
  
Леонард не стал позволять ему договорить. Павел, как и весь экипаж «Энтерпрайз», несколько часов назад много раз рисковал своей жизнью и вместе с Сулу вёл звездолёт, с которым ранее дела не имел. Чёрт побери, он имел право на карт-бланш в отношении Леонарда. Тем более, он вовсе не возражал.  
  
Прижатый к стене и, видимо, оглушённый внезапностью поцелуя Павел всё-таки собрался и обнял его за шею, с жадностью откликаясь на ласку всем телом. Он оказался чуть ниже, и Леонард нависал над ним, но, похоже, Павлу это нравилось.  
  
— Пойдём отсюда, — взмолился он, глубоко вдыхая между поцелуями, — не в коридоре же, Леонард!  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец согласился Леонард и потащил не сопротивляющегося Павла к себе в каюту.  
  
И благодарность за обучение не заставила себя ждать.


End file.
